


Morning Rituals

by CountessMillarca



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Complete, Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessMillarca/pseuds/CountessMillarca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little misunderstanding over modern aerobic excersices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, nor any of its characters. They all belong to the great Takahashi, Rumiko-sama.

It was 7:00 a.m. sharp, time for Higurashi, Kagome's morning gym exercises, and she was not going to disturb her daily routine just because her actions would be considered weird at best by her companions. She changed quickly from her pjs to a sports bra, comfortable, short black shorts and a white tank top. As she was searching for a suitable location to place her exercise mat, her movements caught the attention of a very curious inuyoukai.

"What is the miko doing up so early, half-breed? She seems…awfully energetic," Sesshoumaru asked his half brother, who was perched on a tree to his left, his voice betraying his slight confusion.

"Keh! Just her gym exercises as she calls those weird-ass movements of hers. Just watch and see for yourself. I'm telling ya, you ain't seen anything like it before!" Inuyasha said with a snort, now curious to see his regal brother's reaction to Kagome's routine.

Soon enough the miko found an acceptable place, set down her equipment, which comprised of a mat and a set of colorful dumbbells, and began stretching slowly.

She then proceeded to do her warm ups, which included three sets of jumping jacks, squats and push ups, unaware of two pairs of golden eyes watching her intently.

"Is this some kind of mating ritual this Sesshoumaru is unaware of? If so, what kind of poor creature is she hoping to attract with those moves? I am certain no self respectable youkai would answer her call," Sesshoumaru stated with a frozen expression. He had indeed never in his long life encountered such a ritual.

'Heh, he must be quite shaken by the sight, if he refers to himself in the first person,' Inuyasha thought amused. Before he had a chance to explain to his brother what exactly Kagome was doing and how wrong he was in his assumptions, Sesshoumaru spoke again.

"You have been witnessing these exercises as you called them for a year now, yet the miko is still unattached. This Sesshoumaru has only recently joined your pack, since the final battle against the filthy hanyou is drawing near; therefore, she must be aiming to be this one's mate. Unacceptable! You will inform her that her attempts are futile, half-breed," Sesshoumaru said threateningly.

Kagome chose that exact moment to spread her legs apart, bent over and start a repeating movement of pushing her upper torso between her legs vigorously, offering them a full view of her gorgeous backside and her heaving breasts, clearly outlined through the sweat drenched white top.

"Perhaps this Sesshoumaru was hasty in his decision. There is some merit…" were the daiyoukai's last words as he contemplated what else he could be doing with the miko in that position.

A loud thump announced the completely shocked hanyou's fall from the tree and a loud gasp from Kagome's lips, soon replaced by a deep moan, signified the change in the daiyoukai's views of the human girl's "mating rituals".

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on Dokuga under the pen name Stella.


End file.
